


Misunderstandings

by DarlingAmatus, Leofina



Series: "You're terribly dull and I hate you" [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age Inquisition - Fandom
Genre: Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, M/M, dorian x cullen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 12:46:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5457005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarlingAmatus/pseuds/DarlingAmatus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leofina/pseuds/Leofina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Roleplayed by DarlingAmatus (Dorian Pavus) and little me (Cullen Rutherford)</p><p>Since I adapted our roleplay logs to a story - please note that english is not my native language. :D<br/>I hope you enjoy our Cullrian Story  that most certainly will become a larger series, than we first expected. <3</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Roleplayed by DarlingAmatus (Dorian Pavus) and little me (Cullen Rutherford)
> 
> Since I adapted our roleplay logs to a story - please note that english is not my native language. :D  
> I hope you enjoy our Cullrian Story that most certainly will become a larger series, than we first expected. <3

Today was shaping out to be just another day in Skyhold. The sun was gracing them with their presence, though the air was still chilly thanks to their high altitude, and making the fortress look appealing if you looked at it just the right way. It had a long way to go to be restored to its former glory. But that wasn't at the top of the Inquisitions list. No, that was defeating the Elder one now known as sort of dark spawn, by the name of Corypheus, with a god complex and an archdemon to back him up. The ball was in their court but they lacked a racket to beat it back with. They were taking baby steps at this time but if they didn't get in gear and learn to walk quickly then they were going to fail. Everyone felt the tension, everyone saw what happened in Haven.

 

* * *

"Maker, preserve us"

Cullen hadn't had much sleep the last couple of nights and due to his lyrium withdrawal he was also fighting a constant buzzing headache this morning. So the commander was not really in the best mood for news like this one. One of the spymaster's agents reported a fire at Skyhold's mage tower earlier this morning. He had hurried to get there quickly to check what damage was done to the tower. But to his relief it was just a small fire. The senior mages were able to stop the fire from spreading in time and just some furnitures got ruined. The burned fabricate of the Inquisition drapery was biting Cullen's nose and did not exactly ease his headache. In addition -  the excuses of the young apprentice were anything but very comforting. In fact this little accident could easily happen again. What a mess.

He pressed a finger on his temple, trying to ease the pain with a bit pressure. Cullen was still not very convinced that the Inquisitor had made the right decision back at Redcliffe. Letting these mages work with the Inquisition unguarded was a risk in his eyes.  But he also knew that the Templar Order wouldn't offer any help anymore, not after the encounter in Val Royeaux. Besides - after the Inquisition had managed to close the breech, there were no new updates from the Therinfal Redoubt at all. They obviously cut all ties to the Inquisition. That was expected, considering they associated with the circle mages, but it was also very unsettling for him as an ex templar.

It had been almost two years since the events at Kirkwall, and even with leaving the Templar's Order - Cullen knew about the danger of magic and the temptation to master this power. He experienced what harm all this could cause first hand and still suffered from the tornment they put him through. And no matter how much he wanted to believe First Enchanter Fiona or the Inquisitor, he couldn't help but mistrust they had it all in control, when it was never the case before. This fire had just proven that. Though to their defense Cullen acknowledged the lacking personnel resources. It was impossible for the senior mages to supervise and train the apprentices at the same time as offering their skills with alchemy, runes and healing to the Inquisition.

While Cullen walked back to his office, he thought about their options. If it was not a templar's task - how about a mage?  Someone who had proved himself stable and strong enough, sometimes who would guide them properly with enough time on his schedule.

He talked with Leliana and Josephine about it and together they presented the idea to Fenriel Lavellan who actually would have been Cullen's first choice.

But with all these tasks on the Inquisitor's shoulders, there was no way he could find the time. Instead he ordered Cullen to find someone else and that was what he was doing next. The idea came so casually - the solution for it was way harder to find. Who could do such a responsible job with enough empathy and determination?

Solas? Doubtful - he was too focused on studying the elven artefacts they found in the Hinterlands, besides his knowledge of the fade, demons and spirits might be contra productive. Just the thought of him telling those apprentices about the beauty of the fade. No - that wouldn't have been a wise choice. So he tried to talk to Vivienne de Fer, she was the first enchanter of Orlais circle after all. But when he got up to make that request - she was not there and the agents nearby didn't know where she was. But he needed a solution now - so there was just one other mage that could do such a task.

Dorian was probably one of the most skilled ones among the mages of the Inquisition. Cullen had seen him in combat and was impressed with such grace he was embracing his magic. What left him in a quiet uncomfortable state about this idea was the fact that he came from Tevinter. But not only that -  Cullen had a few conversations with Dorian and he struggled with the Tevinter's sass most of the time. Wouldn't he like Cullen to ask him for a favour? Oh yes Cullen just knew he could prepare himself for a teasing request, a joke, something that would forcefully bring Cullen out of his shell.

 

Dorian was currently browsing the bookshelf for something to read, why he had no clue it's not like the reading material got better with passing days, when he heard footsteps approaching. He turned when there was a throat cleared behind him and couldn't contain the look of surprise when he saw none other than the commander standing before him. He was usually only found in one of three places and those were the war room, the battlements, or his own office.

"Ah, Commander. To what do I owe the pleasure?" He asked turning to fully face him and turn and lean back against the book shelf.

"I apologize to interrupt your studies, Ser Pavus. Could you spare a moment of your time? It is about the mage tower." Cullen rested both of his hands on the grip of his sword. A casual stance of him that expressed his confidence but also power and respect to his soldiers.

Dorian flinched at the name that the other called him. "That's my father's title not mine. I'm just Dorian here... Or Vint or magister ,despite my perilous attempts to tell them I am simply an Altus mage. You should see how they flee from my presence. It's annoying to say the least. Despite me having left all that behind to come and make things right, I am still an enemy, still a blood mage despite my hatred for it. But I am rambling now, forgive me." Dorian cleared his throat as he realized he was going into territory that the commander probably didn't have a care in the world for.

"I uhm... I didn't mean to offend - I beg you pardon, Dorian. We just barely had a chance to speak before, so I was mistaken to address you with this title." Cullen cleared his throat, his stance still solid though. "There had been an incident. Some of the circle apprentices were doing a good job in setting the mage tower on fire. Not intentionally of course, but the senior mages seemed to not have this under control any longer.

"I was assuming that this is not a social call, as I do recall you do not seem to know what the phrase means." Dorian said, his ears perking when the other brought up the mages. He knew it must get under all that armor to have mages here working under the Inquisition without the proper steps to make sure they don't overstep their bounds. Though for a Templar, or ex templar, he was very accommodating. Dorian made a grand gesture for the commander to speak his piece.

"I was ordered to find a supervisor, someone who can teach them while the senior mages can do their tasks for the inquisition. So after some consideration, I meant to ask you, if your would you be up for such this task?" Cullen certainly did not feel comfortable about this and this headache was starting to annoy him. He did not show it to Dorian though, just narrowing his eyes slightly and then feeling how the pain faded again.

Dorian's first instinct was to ask if the commander had lost his mind, or if he thought this some sort of a joke. Him. Teaching the mages? What could possibly go wrong. Seeing that he was serious and really wanted him to teach the mages, at least for now anyways, he wanted to say no. He thought himself the best mage there but he was seen as the enemy in so many eyes that he was surprised that the commander even considered it. Truthfully had it been anyone other that Cullen he would have promptly refused. But he knew the other was under a lot of pressure and this was just one more thing on his shoulders to bare if Dorian didn't accept.

"Oh very well, can't very well say no with your reasoning. I will start tomorrow morning. This will get messy, mark my words." Dorian said with a shake of his head as he watched Cullen sag with relief and beat a quick retreat. Who knows what the man had on his agenda. Probably booked solid with barely any time to sleep. Chivalrous idiot. Ah but he did enjoy watching him go, even if all his assets were hidden under bulky armor.

"You owe me a game of Chess" He called down the stairwell.


	2. Chapter 2

'Stupid man with those stupid dimples...damn him.'

Dorian found himself thinking for the hundredth time as he marched his way down from his quarters to the field where he would start training their mage recruits. The sun was already shining down over Skyhold and he knew that soon that the chill would be replaced with the heat of summer. He hated the cold, he was so use to the heat from his old homeland that he couldn't wait for the warm days. It would almost make him homesick if he didn't hate the place so damned much.

There was a group of mages already standing around waiting for him. He took a deep breath to steel himself for what was to come. Whispers of him training the mages seemed to be the topic of choice lately as that was all he heard about when no one thought he was around to listen. His favorite gossip was the bit about him using blood magic. Kaffas, if only they knew.

“Good morning” He called as he finally stood before the group. He pasted on his self assured smile to hide just how anxious he really was.

“I heard that one of you almost set the mage tower on fire so I've been instructed to teach you all how to contain your magic.”

“That's rich coming from the likes of you Vint.”

Dorian's smile slipped for a brief moment before he laughed, “Alright let's get on with it, get it out of your system. Let's all sneer at the big bad mage from Tevinter.” He finished with a scowl which made most of the mages quit their hushed whispered conversations.

“Done already? Sure that's not the first time you've had that complaint, anyways moving on!” Dorian started to pace before the group.

“Now what is the first thing you do when you are unarmed?” Dorian asked as he turned to the group. They looked at one another, but none spoke up. This was a disaster, you'd think the Inquisition brought in a bunch of children and not semi experienced mages.

“Nothing? Interesting, well the first thing...” Dorian spoke up before he was rudely interrupted by that same mage who had sassed him earlier.

“Blood Magic.” The male called out with a smirk and Dorian's face darkened. The mages took a step back all holding their breaths at the terrifying look that must have passed over his features.

“Beg pardon?” Dorian called out.

“You heard me Vint. You strut around up there acting like you are some kind of prodigy when all of you Magisters are all the same. You use blood magic to prove your prowess. I bet I can get you flat on your back before you can even blink.”

Dorian was stock still for a moment before a smile, the smile of a predator, spread across his features.

“Change of plans. Seems we are going to be having a little demonstration instead.” Dorian said as the group cleared until he and the snot nosed mage were face to face.

“So you think you can be me? A high ranking Altus mage? I was proficient in all sorts of combative magic before you were out of diapers.” Dorian said with a scowl.

The mage shifted nervously but kept his look of defiance.

“Very well then.” Dorian threw his staff on the floor.

“Go ahead, Take your best shot. Use this blood magic you mentioned, if you must.” Dorian said holding his arms out to his sides.

The mage was set in his ways it seemed. Dorian shoved him back a scowl on his face as he waited to the mage to make his move. When the mage was at a safe distance he started to attempt a first attack. Dorian got into a defensive position and started to chant under his breath to counter the magic the other was trying to force on him. Blood magic, why did everyone expecting a Tevinter to use it, it was all touching too close to home, the invasion on his very being. With a final mutterance he sent a mind blast back to the mage knocking him on his ass before he was casting another spell.

The mage was about to get up when suddenly an arm burst forth from the ground and gripped his arm, and then another on his leg. He started to scream in terror as monsters burst forth from the ground.

In reality the mage was just on the ground curled up screaming in terror.

The other mages looked on in awe.

“A staff is a conduit of your power, makes your spells stronger, but in the event that you are unarmed or cannot wield your staff then you need to be able to cast without one.” Dorian said addressing the rest. He could see the mixed awe and hatred on their faces and it was just something he would have to live with. He dispelled the terror curse on the mage who sat up and glanced at him with terrified eyes.

“Boo” Dorian said and the mage winced and jumped to his feet and went running to the tower.

He smirked at the retreating back before turning back to the rest hoping that this little demonstration would show them that they best just grin and bare his presence so that he could teach them to survive the upcoming war. When he felt they were ready he would ask the commander if they could set up a combined training day between their men to see how they fair in a true fight.

“Dorian – may I have a word with you.” Dorian watched his pupils eyes trail away and look over his shoulder. He glanced behind him and saw Cullen approaching, his expression grim. Oh he was about to be scolded by the commander. He turned to face him pasting on a fake cheery smile.

"But of course, who am I to deny a request of our lord commander" He said a bit acidly as the two of them walked a bit away from the group of mages to have a word in private. Though the conversation doesn't remain private for lone once the words leave Cullen's mouth.

“I truly appreciate that you keep an eye on them – agreeing to that helped us all a great deal, but motivating someone to use blood magic within these walls is unacceptable. I see the mage needed a demonstration to gain respect for you, but I will not tolerate even the thought of blood magic. No exceptions for anyone”. The commander said with a determined voice.

The emotions bled from Dorian's eyes, reflecting nothing but hollow pain, looking dead inside, while they are usually so full of life and mirth.

"Oh I see. Since I am the big bad Mage from the Tevinter Imperium, I am automatically all for blood magic is that right?" Dorian took a step back, and then another, his nostrils flaring at the torrent of new emotions swirling deep inside, emotions he thought he wouldn't have to associate Cullen with.

Then he laughed, it was a hollow bitter sound. "I...I am so stupid." He whispered, his right hand coming up to rub at his face. "And here I thought I could escape the vicious hatred. You were the last person I expected to be so...Idiotic!" Dorian finished the last part on a shout as he whirled on the ex Templar. "I was not encouraging it 'Commander'" He spat the last word like it was venom in his mouth. His right hand unconsciously holding onto his left arm.

"He was being a wise ass and thought that blood magic was the ultimate answer to everything. I simply put him in his place to dissuade the others from getting the motion that Blood magic is tolerable. So before you go pointing fingers you'd best do your research. Maker knows we don't want our soldiers to be lead by an ignorant fool" Dorian gave one last glare to Cullen before he turned and stormed off. He was going to go to his chambers but then decided the Tavern was a better bet, He could get drunk plus have Bull's company. He always cheered him up.

Dorian's little outburst was emotional and quite exaggerated in Cullen's eyes. Why he was so sensitive on certain topics was definitely something Cullen wanted to understand at some point. After all, this was the second time he got such harsh reaction from Dorian in two days.

His brown eyes looked from the leaving mage to the Apprentices, who stared at him without to dare saying anything. Cullen turned to them, his hand steady on the grip of his sword "I believe there are some more things to do at the tower. This lesson is over, return to your tasks and mind my words. Everyone who is considering or even worse...practising  Blood Magic will have to deal with the consequences of his or her choices. The inquisition has no place for ..'this'. At ease"

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

After a few cups of this piss they call ale Dorian slunk off back to his tower where he could hide away from the world and its prejudices. Cole had stopped him on his way up asking if something was amiss, saying that a dark storm was raging inside. He'd only smiled tiredly and pat the spirit's head, which was surprisingly hatless, he wondered if Sera had anything to do with that, and continued on his way, he wasn't in the mood to keep up his defenses to keep Cole from seeing what was inside. He knew the other would feel obligated to help and...sometimes there just wasn't help for people like him.

He sighs heavily as he made his way up the winding staircase that lead to his alcove, his haven. Sitting in his high backed chair he sank into its cushions and looked out the window so he could perhaps start to sift through the many emotions that were buzzing around his head like a swarm of angry bees. When that was proving to get him nowhere he sighed angrily and stood to retrieve a book. He was currently bent slightly at the waist looking at the lower shelf when he heard the heavy footfalls on the stairs. Bull's were much heavier and Cassandra would send a message with a message if she needed him, he couldn't imagine a soldier needing his assistance.

He glanced to see a mop of blond coming his way and he managed to bang his head on the shelf in his haste to right himself causing many books to topple over. "Kaffas" He muttered under his breath as he stood straight to stare at the commander who obviously saw his display. He felt shame flushing his cheeks. He obviously felt bad for the way he reacted. He was upset at that mage, not at Cullen. He'd had no idea what had been going on and didn't deserve his scorn. He's made a real fool of himself.

"Commander, I wasn't expecting to see you so soon." Was his way of greeting.

"And I did not expect to survive the last two seconds, considering how much I upset you earlier." Cullen gave him as response with a calm smile.  When the other did not say anything else - he decided to continue, lightly massaging his neck - a habit when not feeling that comfortable about something.

"I had hoped to talk to you about what happened this morning..I uhm...well I was quite indiscreet and shouldn't have interrupted your lection."

Dorian's breath caught when Cullen pleasantly surprised him with apologizing about earlier. Damn him and his good heart.

Before Dorian could answer him, he saw the blond pointing at the chess board under his arm "I uh...believe I owe you a match if I remember correctly?" Cullen said with a light smile, hoping Dorian would accept this as an apology.

"Then let's get to it Commander." Dorian moved into the alcove and shoved some books off the second chair and pulled the side table so it was resting between the two of them. When this was done he motioned to the chair opposite him and the commander joined him there. While Cullen prepared the board, Dorian took his chance to make things right on his side as well.  "I don't think you are idiotic or a fool. I was angry at that brat and I took it out on you."

"Oh, Believe me I can be. My sister keeps telling me this all the time. Though you forgot to call me 'stubborn'." Cullen chuckled and now pulled out a bag at his belt with the figures inside that he positioned on the board a moment later then leaning back and gestured for Dorian to make his first move.

"You? Commander Cullen, Stubborn? Perish the thought" Dorian teased with a slight chuckle as he moved his piece and sat back for Cullen to make the next move.

"You playing chess often?"

"A long time ago. My parents would challenge me with a game every so often. I always beat my father easily, he has no brain for strategy and wit. He's more of a hands on person, get things done by force. Mother on the other hand would throw a lot of our games, I have no idea why she would purposefully let me win. Maybe to prove something to my father. I never asked."

The commander made his next move, setting up a little trap for his opponent, the only trick that worked to actually beat his cheating sister, Mia. Just like her he just expected Dorian to try the same. "Well - I believe she had her reasons. If you come after her - this game will be a lot more interesting." He responded to that, hoping to actually distract Dorian enough so he would not notice what Cullen had set up for him there.

"I use to play with my siblings. Both of my parents couldn't be impressed with such a game. "stop playing, this is a waste of time, better train your sword Cullen." They said.  They kept telling me all those glorious stories of the life of a templar and what a great opportunity this was to serve Ferelden. How proud joining them would make them. Oh yes such honorable task indeed to kill mages who were too weak for their harrowing" He whipped with his leg a little, drifting to a topic he shouldn't have mentioned, but it just happened naturally.

Dorian' s eyes left the board to look up into golden brown eyes as he talked about his time as a templar. He could taste Cullen's bitterness on the subject just as he assumed that Cullen did when he had to speak of his own familial ties. Well there was something that they had in common. Well for the most part anyways. He was sure that Cullen's father hadn't told him that he was no son of his and that he was something that needed fixing then proceeded to do just that.

Dorian's hands were clenched on his arm chair he realized and quickly he let his cool, calm facade slip back into place. God forbid anyone see what lies beyond the mask. They would never look at him the same and...He didn't want that. Not from anyone at Skyhold and most certainly not from Cullen. Trying to focus back on the game he saw that Cullen had moved a piece into striking distance of one of his own so he took the shot that had presented to him. He liked to think that even if he didn't win that he would take as many of Cullen's pieces with him. The Commander was barely able to hide his grin of victory, it was just a matter of time and Cullen was a patient man. Without showing any of his strategic plans, he took a figure, thinking a little about that move and making sure that he wouldn't fall for a bluff instead. Everything worked as planned. They didn't fight, even seemed to have something in common about parent's expectations.

"The Harrowing? Is that what they call in in the Mage Circles down here? Interesting. I wonder just how different I would be if I had been sent to one of your circles instead of learning magic freely. I probably wouldn't be quite as skilled in casting I'd imagine no offense but you southerners have no concept of magic instead they would rather fear it instead of using it for the greater good. Admittedly you've been giving reason to fear magic due to my people so I guess we only have ourselves to blame." Dorian said sitting back in his chair still waiting for Cullen's next move.

"It is calculated strategy of the knight-commander to not fully support a mage's potential. The more power they would have, the heavier were the templar's risks." To not let this sound as if he agrees, Cullen added quickly  "And now we would have needed that potential for the upcoming war." A sigh left his lips, his hand scratching the back of his neck thoughtfully. So much was ahead of them, so many tasks were waiting - for a brief moment he wondered if they should even continue playing since he had work to do. But right now he felt quite comfortable to get to know the mage.

Dorian nodded to Cullen's words. Understanding exactly what he was saying. They lived in harsh times, made harsher by wars among themselves as well as their enemies.

"Who knows. Once this is all over and we all don't die a fiery horrible death I might go back and try to reshape my homeland. Make it a place of pride and wonder once more." Dorian said wistfully. He missed his homeland terrible despite its many flaws. It was once a place of such beauty and now...it was nothing but a cesspool in his eyes. He laughed to brush off his wistful thoughts, not use to letting someone this close to his true personal thoughts. "Looks like our beloved Inquisitor is rubbing off on me. I'll have to bathe for ages to wash his influence off" He said with a chuckle.

"Actually - You just sound like me - when I joined the Inquisition after Cassandra had asked me to. After all that happened, all these failures I wanted to make a change. Leaving a mark on Thedas. I wanted to make it better, safer for everyone and not really cared about how much these goals would cost me nerves and energy" Cullen chuckled and made his next move. The game was proceeding nicely.

"Who knew we had so much in common. Better not let on Commander, people might start to think that I am corrupting you." Dorian said with a chuckle.

Cullen exhaled loudly through his nose, while shaking his head in amusement. It seemed they finally got along quite well. So he continued to talk about this.

"This is all easier said and done, we both know that. When I joined the inquisition I meant to move mountains, if I had to. And now my back hurts from picking them up."

"Back pains you say? I have a cure all for that. But you'd have to buy me dinner first" He said with a teasing grin as he made his next move in their game not seeing a way out of Cullen's trap he'd stupidly walked right into. Oh well might as well just play along.

Cullen frowned a little when Dorian obviously was flirting with him? Or did he mean to joke around as well? How could Cullen possibly know, such things were not exactly his strength. He had heard that Dorian prefered the company of men - Bull made such hints at Dorian, when Cullen just tried to find the Inquisitor and stopped by at the tavern a few days back.

His cheeks blushed and his eyes quickly turned to the chess figures when he stumbled over his words

"I uh...just..ehm meant this like a metaphor. My back is perfectly fine." It was a lie, the bed was not the best and needed new hay - but he couldn't properly respond to that. This little incidence actually startled him so much, that the blond made a big mistake with his next move for their game.

Dorian's brow arched his lip twitching up into a light smirk as the others blush rose to his cheeks. Oh this was just too easy. Why did the man have to look so damned adorable blushing, and don't even get him started on those dimples.

"Such a pity, I mean it's all well and good that your back is not physically impaired. We'd be in a world of trouble were you to fall. Oh well, guess my talents shall be expended elsewhere" he said as he studied the board, well made it look like he was concentrating on the game while on his mind thoughts that he knew he couldn't entertain kept filtering into his thoughts. Like thoughts of what it would be like to strip the commander of his armor and see if that blush of his spread to places other than his cheeks. It truly was unfair. Woman didn't know how lucky they were.

Still certain that he would win this session, the commander decided to move on to another topic and that quick, before he would make a fool of himself any further.

"Mh...we have not bet on the outcome of this game yet, but I suppose it is not too late for that. Any ideas?"

"How about if I win...The next time the inquisitor wants to take me to the marsh you find some excuse for me to stay behind. Have you any idea how long it takes to wash that filth off. Absolute ages" Luckily Dorian quickly shared his idea of a winning reward for this match.

"I uhm...well I think I can try to talk to the lord inquisitor. But what if I win? What can you offer me in return?" He had not even finished the sentence and regret to have relaxed in Dorian's company once again. Now if that wasn't another chance for the mage to play with Cullen's cheek color.  Why was this even such an issue to him? He was not interested in men, actually thought that he would only react this helpless and stupid when he was talking to a beautiful lady. But when his eyes looked up at Dorian and when their eyes met, there was something he couldn't grasp just about now. A line of sympathy, perhaps because they did share a few things and interests like playing chess? He enjoyed this game and to talk to the mage, the more he knew the better they could actually work together. Cullen shifted on his chair and cleared his throat - now realising the big mistake he made in the game. "oh sweet maker.." he muttered a little frustrated, though there was a slight chance that Dorian did not see it yet and misunderstood this to be linked to his further question.

Dorian saw an opening, one that could lead to Cullen's defeat. He grinned and just as he was reaching for his piece to set this into motion Cullen's next words caught him off guard. His hazel eyes shooting up to liquid honey, which were filling with panic. He felt an ache in his chest at the others panic he obviously didn't know that he was flirting back naturally and when he realized that he did he quickly wanted to back track. Dorian steeled his heart, he was use to men backtracking after they had him on his back and had their fill for the evening. He let his mask slip back into place.

He smirked "Should I answer chronologically or alphabetically?" Dorian answered in response to Cullen's earlier statement as took up his piece to doom Cullen's victory.

"As luck would have it, you won't have to find out." Dorian said with a triumphant grin.

"Very well, congratulations. I can not say I expected this outcome of the match, but I stand to my end of the bargain - you will have your reward the next time it is needed. But to make it fair - I challenge you for another match someday" the Commander said and started to put away the figures. Dorian beamed at the commander. Well today had been an interesting day indeed. He started out cross with the man and now he was...contemplating things that were best left undisturbed. Cullen was a good man, a decent man, And decent men never gave him a second glance.

''You are broken, a disgrace, you have no place here among decent men.You are no son of mine.'

Dorian shook his head to rid himself of his father's voice, his hand clutching his left arm like a lifeline, a reminder that he was not a decent man. He was beneath Cullen. He smiled to hide his inner turmoil.

"Ah need to win back your title as champion I see. Very well I should be looking forward to it. Let's hope those mages are quick studies, I'd hate to expend all my energies in teaching them to control their magic and not have time for our rematch."

"This was just a warm up - next time I will not make that mistake again." Cullen chuckled and stood up.  "I hope they had learnt their lesson this morning and will not give you any more trouble. Again I have to apologize for disrespecting your authority in front of them. If you need anything, you know where you can find me." Cullen bowed his head a little and picked up the chess plate. "I promise to arrange another round soon. Perhaps in the garden this time - fresh air helps to clear the head for strategies." a smirk formed from his mouth before he made his leave.

 

 


End file.
